


Coming Home

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati is anxious about meeting Lavender's mum but Lavender knows there's nothing to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/gifts).



> Written for [hpsapphicappeal](http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/)'s Sapphic Stockings.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"It's a little late to change your mind, isn't it?" Lavender said, standing at the front door of her childhood home. "Mum's expecting us for supper."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Parvati said with a nervous laugh.

Lavender cupped Parvati's face in her hands.

"She's going to love you." She pressed her lips to Parvati's soft and warm ones. "Though not as much as I do."

"Love you, too." Parvati laced their fingers together and nodded. "Let's go."

Lavender smiled then opened the door. "Mum! There's someone I'd like you to meet...."


End file.
